


Adagio

by yeolish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Crushes, Fluff, Jongin is his daughter's ballet teacher, Jongin's Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Pining, Sehun is a single parent, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolish/pseuds/yeolish
Summary: Sehun meets his daughter’s new ballet teacher and gets a new crush.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Adagio

Sehun likes to think he’s a supportive parent.

His daughter had always been an active child, curious and eager to learn more about the world around her. When she was four, she wanted to play soccer and gymnastics. When she was five, she wanted to learn Taekwondo and swimming.

And now, at the age of six, ballet.

Sehun doesn't have anything against ballet, other than the money he has to spend on tutus and ballet slippers. It's an expensive art form, but it makes his little girl happy, so it makes him happy too.

Speaking of his little girl…

“Let's go, Appa,” Sein says, tugging at Sehun's arm to get him to hurry up. “Teacher Jongin said that it's bad to be late.”

Ah yes, Sehun has heard a lot about Teacher Jongin— the new ballet teacher that replaced Sein’s previous instructor, Teacher Mina, as she had to further her own ballet education.

Sehun was busy at work for the past week, so he didn’t get the chance to see the man, but according to Sein and Sehun’s best friend Chanyeol, Teacher Jongin is nothing less than amazing.

When Sehun had first heard the news, he had not been pleased. He’s sure that this Teacher Jongin character is a good guy, but he still has his doubts. What kind of grown man would want to teach dance to little kids for a living? Teacher Jongin apparently.

It doesn’t help that Sein adores her Teacher Jongin too, often saying that he’s the best ballet teacher and that Jongin is the coolest role model ever— which totally isn’t true because _Sehun_ is the coolest role model ever. He’s Sein’s dad after all.

“Don't run, Sein,” Sehun chides, but his words fall on deaf ears. Sein looks determined to be in her ballet class as soon as early as possible.

“I’m not running Appa. I’m _chasséing_!"

Sehun suppresses a sigh. He hopes Sein enjoys her lesson today at least.

🩰

Sehun had been apprehensive about Teacher Jongin, but that was before he saw just how attractive the ballet instructor is.

Sein hadn’t been kidding when she told him that Jongin looks like a prince. The man is _gorgeous—_ tall, dark, and handsome, and really friggin’ hot dressed in a tight gray shirt and form-fitting black bottoms that hug his legs exquisitely.

If that isn’t enough, he is also really good at what he does. He gracefully executes the movements and poses before instructing the kids to do the same.

Sein is doing well, as far as Sehun can tell from behind the rectangular glass window the parents can watch their kids from. He doesn't know much about ballet, but Jongin’s enthusiasm for it is infectious.

“Good job, guys!” Jongin says in his deep voice, audible even through the wall and door. “Keep your toes pointed. Don’t forget to straighten your knees.”

It isn’t fair how Jongin is that attractive and also good with kids. There’s no way he’s single, not with a smile that perfect and an ass that sculpted.

Sehun sighs dreamily, watching with interest as Jongin’s muscles flex underneath his shirt. _He_ certainly enjoyed today’s lesson.

🩰

“Appa!” Sein’s voice rings bright and loud against the halls. She rushes over to Sehun, the ballet bun Sehun had spent nearly half an hour on staying neatly on her head.

“Hi, Sein-ah,” Sehun greets, smiling when Sein wraps her arms around Sehun’s middle.

“Did you see, Appa?” Sein asks excitedly. “I did a _pas_ _de chat_ and then a _pirouette_ and Teacher Jongin made me do it in front of everyone because I did it good.”

“I saw,” Sehun says proudly. “You looked like a princess.”

“I don't wanna be a princess, I wanna be the sugarplum fairy!”

“Sugarplum fairy?” Sehun repeats. “Aren’t you doing Swan Lake for the recital?” How could he possibly forget? Sein had looked adorable in her sparkly white swan costume.

“Yeah! And Teacher Jongin is gonna be the prince.”

Jongin is already very much like a prince, at least in Sehun’s eyes. He’s never really paid attention to anyone other than Sein during her ballet recitals, but he supposes he can look forward to Jongin’s performances too.

🩰

Sehun should really develop more self control. Perhaps being single for six whole years has rendered him incapable of resisting sexy men with sharp jawlines and long legs.

Which brings him to where he is now, shuffling into the dance room where Jongin is currently doing stretches by the ballet barre.

“Hi,” Sehun coughs awkwardly. “It's Jongin, right?”

“Yeah. Are you a student?” Jongin asks, dropping his leg from the barre. “You're a little early. The teenage class doesn't start until six.”

“I'm… I'm not a teenager,” Sehun says, blinking at Jongin incredulously. It’s so unfair that he’s even more good looking up close.

“Are you here for private lessons with me then?”

“I'm Mr. Oh— Sein’s dad.” 

“I know. I was just teasing,” Jongin smiles. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Sehun can think of a lot of things he would like Jongin to do to him. He isn’t about to tell him that though. “Ummm. I mean, you’re Sein’s new teacher. I just thought that I should introduce myself.”

“Always nice to chat with the parents,” Jongin hums pleasantly. “Do you dance as well?”

“Me?” Sehun asks. “No— well, I mean yes. I _used to_ dance hip hop back in high school but I haven't properly danced again in years.”

“You should try ballet. There are plenty of adult beginners here.”

“I don't think I can do the splits.” 

“I'm sure you can if you try hard enough,” Jongin says, a coy smile on his lips. God, he's handsome. “Maybe I should give you some private lessons.”

The thought of practicing alone with Jongin, being flushed and sweaty as Jongin tells him to spread his legs wider, makes blood rush to Sehun’s ears.

He swallows heavily. “S-Sure.”

“Perfect,” Jongin smiles. “I can't wait to see what you can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
